SEELE
by A Lii Enn
Summary: Kota dimana para robot menggantikan peran manusia. Dimana jiwa-jiwa manusia terkurung dibalik cahaya. Yang hidup dan mati akan stabil karena telah diatur oleh sang cahaya yang hilang. Kamu masuk. Yang lain pergi. Kamu pergi, jangan harap bisa. / Sebuah Cerita Baru dari Ide lama. Silahkan Buka dan Baca


**A Lii Enn **Mempersembahkan,

_**SEELE**_**.**

**Naruto ** © **Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning**: Alur cepat. TYPO.

**Edited story from**: la lumière est perdue.

**.**

Sebuah kereta listrik yang sedang melaju diatas sebuah jembatan panjang itu dengan perlahan-lahan menambahkan kecepatannya seakan-akan kereta itu bisa keluar dari jalur lintasannya dan terjerembab jatuh ke lautan lepas dibawah sana jika melenceng sedikit saja. Beberapa penumpang terlihat sedang mengepalkan tangan mereka dengan mulut mereka yang mengumandangkan doa kepada sang pencipta dalam nada ketakutan dan sisanya hanya menatap kosong kearah jendela yang menampilkan pemandangan langit biru tak berujung diluar sana, mungkin orang-orang ini sudah biasa menaiki kereta gila ini. Dari luar terlihat bahwa Kecepatan kereta itu terlihat semakin menggila, makin cepat-amat sangat cepat karena beberapa meter didepan sana, kereta ini harus menembus sebuah portal pembatas antara dunia luar dan sebuah kota yang berada di dalam portal tersebut. Ya portal, sebuah portal kasat mata yang sangat termasyur akan perlindungannya di seluruh penjuru dunia.

_Kamu_ _tidak dikehendaki berada di kota ini maka portal itu dengan otomatis menghempaskamu dari dalam kereta ke lautan lepas dibawah sana_—hal ini tertulis diberbagai media cetak diluaran sana. Tentu saja para jurnalis itu tidak berbohong. Karena mereka lah yang dihempaskan kelautan sana. Bagaimana mereka bisa selamat? Takdir? Bisa jadi.

Dan seperti yang kalian sudah tau di dalam portal sana terdapat sebuah kota. Kota Seele namanya, kota dimana para manusia robot atau bisa dibilang kota yang penduduknya takut akan dunia luar sehingga menciptakan para robot berwujud serupa dengan mereka untuk menggantikan peran mereka di luar zona aman dan nyaman mereka. Berbeda dengan penumpang kereta itu, sebagian dari mereka adalah manusia asli. Mereka adalah sekelompok remaja yang akan tinggal sementara di kota Seele karena undangan yang diberikan langsung oleh sang Walikota. Jangan heran, keluarga mereka pada masa lalu merupakan keluarga kekaisaran Konoha itu berhubungan erat dengan kota ini, atau lebih tepatnya pendahulu mereka ikut membantu membangun kota ini. Meski tak ada catatan yang memperjelas fakta itu. Dan sebenarnya anggota keluarga mereka yang lain tak pernah mendapatkan undangan 'tinggal sementara' seperti halnya yang didapatkan mereka.

**Ngingggggggggggg**

Berhasil, kereta ini sudah melewati portal pembatas tanpa ada yang terhempas kelautan lepas. Lambat laun kereta ini mulai memelankan lajunya dan berhenti tepat di depan sebuah gerbang hitam kelam yang menjunjung tinggi dan bertuliskan 'SEELE' diatasnya. Selain itu gerbang hitam itu berkhiaskan lukisan beribu-ribu kupu-kupu beraneka warna dan jenis yang seakan-akan sedang terperangkap dalam gerbang. Saat penumpang kereta terakhir turun, gerbang itu terbuka lebar, beberapa kupu-kupu dengan ajaib terbang bebas dari gerbang tersebut dan disambutlah mereka semua dengan teknologi paling canggih diseluruh belahan dunia yang tepat berada dibalik gerbang megah itu.

**.**

Mobil-mobil atau lebih tepatnya mobil yang bisa terbang memenuhi setiap inci jalanan baik di darat ataupun di udara sana. Para remaja yang jelas baru pertama kali menginjakan kakinya disini segera mengeluarkan tampang dungu dengan membelalakan mata dan membuka lebar-lebar mulut mereka, seakan-akan mereka baru saja memasuki surga.

Tiba-tiba ada sebuah mobil kecil yang berhenti tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri dan dari balik pintu penumpang munculah seorang wanita yang berikat rambut aneh,

"Selamat sore. Kalian pasti keturunan kekaisaran Konoha? Perkenalkan nama saya Temari, saya adalah robot yang ditugaskan sendiri oleh Walikota untuk menjemput kalian. Silahkan ikuti saya. "

Remaja-remaja itu mulai membelalakan matanya. Dan beberapa dari mereka mulai mengamati wanita 'robot' yang sedang berada dihadapannya.

_Mana ada robot yang benar-benar persis dengan manusia dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki seperti itu? Terlebih lagi tak ada baut-baut atau seng-seng baja seperti yang diceritakan oleh orang-orang tua dari tempat mereka berasal mengenai penduduk kota ini dan tak ada sama sekali suara__ bipbipbip__yang keluar dari mulut mereka seperti gambaran robot-robot yang pernah mereka tonton waktu masih kecil. _Mungkin inilah isi pemikiran mereka semua jika digabungkan.

Sungguh kumpulan remaja itu terlihat seperti anak kampung yang baru pertama kali ke kota besar—seperti anak-anak yang biasa meminum air rebusan beras dan diberi suguhan _yoghurt_- Dan seperti anak yang biasa memakai mesin ketik dan diberi hadiah_ ipad_ keluaran terbaru. Cukup cukup, penjelasan ini hanya membuat mereka tambah bodoh.

"Silahkan,"

Para remaja itu mulai berjalan mengikuti Temari yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu. Sampailah mereka didepan sebuah mobil mini berwarna merah metalik.

Namun mereka hanya terdiam disamping pintu mobil, entah mengapa.

"Ahh, apakah mobil ini muat? Maaf kami terlalu errr banyak dan mobil ini ehm kecil sekali." Ujar salah satu dari mereka yang sejak tadi bertampang paling bodoh. Dari tanda pengenal yang menggantung dilehernya pemuda itu bernama Uzumaki Naruto.

Mendengar hal itu Temari segera membukakan pintu penumpang yang supirnya hilang entah kemana. Dan ukuran didalam mobil itu sungguh diluar akal sehat, karena menurut mereka tidak mungkin ada mobil yang luarnya kecil sekali tapi di dalamnya sangat luas. Mantra perluasan? Gila! Ini bukan dunia sihir!

Mereka pun segera melangkahkan kakinya memasuki mobil tersebut dengan sedikit ragu. Dan sekali lagi mereka dibuat terbengong-bengong setelah melihat apa yang ada di dalam sana. Tv plat, sofa,dapur Dan beberapa tempat tidur. Mereka kembali terdiam, entah mau melakukan apa. Dan Sekarang mereka semua tau, kenapa kereta yang tadi mereka tumpangi hanya mengantar mereka sampai gerbang luar. Karena penduduk disini tak membutuhkan kendaraan umum. Titik. Ya titik.

"Kalian tidak duduk?" tanya Temari dengan sebuah tatapan mata yang kosong, tak ada kehidupan. Sepertinya beberapa orang dari remaja tersebut menyadari sesuatu, yaitu bagaimana cara untuk membedakan manusia asli dan manusia robot.

"Kau disini? Lantas siapa yang akan mengendarai mobil ini?"

pemuda tampan yang ternyata bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu bertanya dengan nada yang terdengar tak sopan dan mulai dihadiahi tatapan kesal dari teman-temannya. Namun dirinya tak memperdulikan hal itu dan tetap menatap Temari remeh.

"Oh, semua mobil disini bisa berjalan otomatis. Kita hanya perlu menyetel rute yang kita inginkan, dan_ voila_ sampai lah kita di tempat tujuan."

Sasuke terdiam dan Temari segera berjalan melewati para remaja dan mulai meletakan bokongnya disebuah bangku perak seraya menutup matanya. Tiba-tiba banyak kabel yang melilit tubuh Temari. Para remaja yang melihat hal itu pun panik dan berusaha keras untuk melepaskan kabel-kabel itu dengan sekuat tenaga. Bahkan ada yang berlari ke dapur untuk mencari sebuah pisau.

"Kesalahan operasional. Pengganggu. Pengganggu. Daya baterai diganggu. Pengisian ulang."

Terdengar sebuah suara yang bersumber dari bangku yang sedang diduduki Temari.

Dengan cepat para remaja itu mulai melepaskan tangan-tangan mereka dari kabel yang melilit Temari dan melongo diam.

**.**

Setelah kejadian yang sepertinya sangat membekas dalam dihati mereka. Para remaja itu segera duduk di bangku-bangku yang telah tersedia dalam keadaan yang masih diam, mungkin mereka semua sedang merenungkan kebodohan masing-masing.

"Lihat-lihat keluar sana!" seorang gadis dengan tanda pengenal bernama Yamanaka Ino mulai memecahkan keheningan dengan suaranya yang melengking nyaring. Dengan tampang malas mereka mulai mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk oleh jari-jari lentik milik Yamanaka Ino. Tercenganglah mereka semua karena melihat gedung-gedung pencakar langit yang benar-benar mencakar langit. Mereka makin menganga tak percaya saat melihat dua puluh delapan Air terjun kecil yang mengelilingi sebuah sungai besar nan jernih yang berada di pusat kota, terlebih lagi air dari sungai itu berkilau warna-warni. Ilusi optik? Bisa jadi. Dan yang terakhir bintang-bintang perak bertaburan di dekat gedung-gedung tersebut jangan lupakan juga sang Rembulan yang terbelah manis oleh portal pembatas diatas sana.

Setelah beberapa belas menit melakukan perjalanan, mobil yang mereka tumpangi akhirnya berhenti. Pintu penumpang pun terbuka dengan otomatis dan saat mereka mencari keberadaan Temari di tempat duduknya, ternyata dia sudah menghilang entah kemana. Dengan tampang dungu karena sudah tak memiliki pemandu, mereka segera berjalan keluar dari mobil yang menurut mereka aneh tersebut. Kali ini dihadapan mereka ada seorang pria yang telah berdiri didepan rumah mewah bergaya klasik yang mereka yakini bahwa itu adalah kediaman sang Walikota yang mengundang mereka kesini. Pria tersebut memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Kankuro dengan sebuah senyum aneh. Dan dia segera mempersilahkan para remaja itu untuk masuk kedalam kediaman sang walikota.

**Tessss**

Ada tetesan air jatuh diatas kepala para remaja. Dengan cepat mereka menengadahkan kepalanya keatas dan mengira itu hujan. Namun tak ada tetesan lain yang menyusul.

"Ah maaf, itu hanya sebyah prosedur pemeriksaan," ujar Kankuro dengan sebuah senyum kaku kearah para remaja.

Dan lagi-lagi kota ini berhasil membuat tampang dungu ke enam remaja tersebut keluar untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Mereka pun kembali bertanya-tanya apa sebenarnya yang bisa dilakukan dengan air tersebut?

Dengan tiba-tiba temunculah suara merdu seorang gadis dari arah belakang mereka, yang entah mengapa membuat mereka semua, termasuk Kankuro terlonjak kaget dan mulai menghentikan langkahnya.

"Air itu mengetes DNA kalian dan juga mengetes apakah kalian bersih dari yah kalian tau lah apa maksudku-"

Keenam remaja melayangkan pandangan aneh kearah gadis berambut merah muda yang telah mengagetkan mereka.

"-Hihi dan juga mengetes apakah kalian Alien? Wah aku suka Alien!" lanjutnya seraya tersenyum lebar dengan mata _emerald_ nya yang berkilau-kilau tertimpa cahaya dari lampu-lampu yang menggantung sendiri layaknya lilin-lilin yang menghiasi aula besar Hogwarts, sekolah para penyihir yang berada di dalam film.

Para remaja mulai menatap aneh kearah sang gadis. Alien? Mana ada alien didunia ini?

"Nona. Kenapa anda keluar dengan tubuh manusia anda?" tanya Kankuro dengan nada khawatir.

Ternyata dugaan mereka benar gadis yang berada dihadapam mereka ini memang bukan robot. Tapi bagaimana dia bisa mempunyai kulit, tubuh dan mata seindah para barbie?

Perhatian perhatian kepada otak mereka ini adalah dunia robot bukan dunia barbie.

"Sudahlah, aku baik-baik saja kok. Lihat saja mereka walau datang dari dunia luar sana tapi tetap sehat. Bweeeeeee."

Gadis itu pun berlari pergi sambil bersenandung aneh layaknya anak kecil yang baru saja dibelikan permen.

Setelah berhenti sejenak akibatgangguan itu, mereka mulai melanjutkan perjalanannya kembali dan sampailah mereka semua ke ruangan yang sudah terisi oleh berbagai macam hidangan diatas meja panjang tersebut.

"Silahkan duduk dulu, saya akan memanggilkan Tuan Walikota."

Kankuro berjalan pergi mmeninggalkan mereka, meninggalkan remaja-remaja itu dan suara-suara aneh di perutnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Para remaja sedang berbincang saat melihat Kankuro dan seorang pria muda menuju mereka, tanpa menghilangkan rasa hormat, remaja-remaja itu punsegera berdiri. Dan mereka tau dengan pasti bahwa pria muda itu adalah sang Walikota.

"Silahkan duduk kembali," ujar walikota itusingkat, matanya mulai meneliti keenam remaja yang berada dihadapannya satu persatu. Dari tatapan matanya sepertinya dia tak menyukai kedatangan keenam remaja itu. Lantas kenapa dia mengundang mereka?

Keenam remaja itu pun kembali duduk dan suasana menjadi canggung.

"Mereka adalah keturunan keluarga kekaisaran Konoha tuan," ujar Kankuro yang berdiri disebelah kanan sang Walikota.

Mata sang Walikota berkilat aneh, namun tak ada seorang pun yang menyadari

"Baiklah, selamat datang di kota kami, semoga kalian suka tinggal disini."

Akhirnya sang Walikota berbicara juga.

.

.

.

Keenam remaja yang telah menyelesaikan santapan malamnya segera diantar Kankuro ke rumah yang akan mereka tinggali selama berada disini. Kankuro pun tak segan-segan menjelaskan bahwa sang Walikota sedang sibuk sehingga tak bisa berlama-lama dengan remaja itu. Ya tak bisa berlama-lama, bahkan hanya beberapa menit dia langsung meninggalkan keenam remaja itu tanpa pamit. Sifat yang sangat terpuji.

Lagi-lagi dari arah belakang mereka munculah suara derap langkah kaki seseorang, orang itu pun mulai berteriak-teriak dengan suaranya yang sangat nyaring,

"Kamu hey kamu yang berambut aneh!"

Mereka semua menghentikan jalannya dan membalikan badan untuk melihat siapa orang yang membuat kegaduhan itu. Ah,ternyata gadis berwarna rambut aneh itu lagi. Siapa dia? Oh ya adik dari Walikota yang sangat terpuji itu.

"Ada apa nona?" tanya Kankuro.

Gadis itu dengan sopannya mengabaikan kankuro dan berjalan mendekati pemuda yang bertampang datar. Ada apa ini?

"Ehem rambut aneh—"

**Tuingg**

Tak sadarkah ia bahwa rambutnya juga aneh?

"—perkenalkan namaku Sakura. Apakah kamu mau bergabung ke grup perkumpulan alien yang aku buat? Hehe." Ujarnya dengan mengedip-ngedipkan kedua mata berkilaunya kearah Sasuke.

"_Dia manis_,"gumam sasuke pelan dan disadari oleh teman-temannya yang mulai terkikik geli. Sasuke kembali meniadakan ekspresinya dan mulai berkata,

"Maaf nona Sakura, saya kesini untuk menjalankan tugas bukan untuk bermain-main dengan perkumpulan aneh anda."

Sebenarnya Sasuke mencoba berbicara baik-baik namun apa daya yang keluar dari mulutnya hanya nada-nada ketus.

Sakura pun menundukan kepalanya dan terdengarlah—

"Hiks...hiks."

—Suara isakan kecil.

Kankuro dan teman-temannya mulai melayangkan tatapan sinis kearah Sasuke yang sekarang sedang menatap bingung ke arah Sakura yang sedang menunduk itu.

Dan dengan sangat terpaksa,

"Oke oke. Aku akan bergabung!"

Tatapan sinis dari teman-temannya mulai berganti dengan sebuah tawa lepas.

Terjebaklah Sasuke disini dengan para robot beserta alien khayalan sang gadis manis yang sekarang tersenyum cerah kearahnya.

Mereka kembali melakukan kakinya untuk keluar dari kediaman Walikota dan meninggalkan Sakura yang sedari tadi melambaikan tangannya ke arah Sasuke di belakang sana.

Selangkah

Dua langkah-

Sepuluh langkah-

Tiga belas langkah-

"Sampai jumpa besok Sasuke Uchiha."

_Deg_

Sasuke membalikan tubuhnya dan menatap Sakura yang sekarang sedang menatapnya datar tanpa sinar berkilau yang sedaritadi menghiasi matanya.

**BERSAMBUNG...**

* * *

**A/N: **Beri aku Kritik dan Saran yaaa!


End file.
